1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement to a tank cover attachment structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A tank cover attachment structure for a motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-open No. Hei. 6-72372 wherein a fuel tank cover attachment structure for a motorcycle is set forth.
As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 of this publication, a cover front bracket 33, a cover lower bracket 34 and a cover upper bracket 35 are attached to a fuel tank 28, a cover bracket 41 is attached to a radiator 29 and through holes 37a and 37b are formed in a fuel tank cover 30. A detent projection 36a of the cover lower bracket 34 and a detent projection 36b of the cover upper bracket 36 respectively pass through the through holes 37a and 37b. The fuel tank cover 30 is fixed to the cover front bracket 33 using a screw 40a, while the fuel tank cover 30 is fixed to the cover bracket 41 of the radiator 29 using a screw 40b. 
However, in the above described background art, in order to fix the fuel tank cover 30, the cover front bracket 33, the cover lower bracket 34 and the cover upper bracket 35 are attached beforehand to the fuel tank 28, and the cover bracket 41 must be fixed to the radiator 29, there are a lot of sections for attaching the fuel tank cover 30. Thus, attaching the fuel tank cover is complicated.
Also, since the cover front bracket 33, cover lower bracket 34 and cover upper bracket 35 are attached to the fuel tank 28 and the radiator 29 is attached to the cover bracket 41, differences in height occur between the respective brackets 33, 34, 35 and 41, and it is not possible to improve the precision of attaching the fuel tank cover.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tank cover attachment structure for a motorcycle that enables the tank cover to be attached simply and enables improved precision of attaching the tank cover.
In order to achieve the above described object, the tank cover attachment structure for a motorcycle according to the present invention has a side part of a fuel tank covered by a tank cover arranged behind a head pipe and linking the fuel tank and a seat, in that order, and support sections for the tank cover are provided on the seat and the fuel tank.
By providing tank cover support sections on the seat, it is possible to directly attach the tank cover to a bottom plate of the seat, for example. In addition, it is possible to attach the tank cover without components such as attachment stays, and it is possible to easily attach the tank cover. For example, by forming the fuel tank of resin or the like, and forming tank cover support sections integral with the resin type tank, it is possible to do without components such as attachment stays, and it is possible to easily attach the tank cover.
By integrally providing tank cover support sections on the seat and fuel tank in this way, the precision of attaching the tank cover can be improved.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.